1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for protecting a photographic processing liquid from the adverse effects of the ambient atmosphere during the time interval between its release from a container and its application to a sheet material as a coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to the protection of a supply of photographic processing liquid from the oxidizing effects of the atmosphere and from being entrained therewith during the withdrawal of the liquid from a reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,468 recognizes the problems associated with the exposure of a processing liquid to the ambient atmosphere and suggests that one solution may be to minimize the volume of air within a processing liquid reservoir during the time that the processing liquid is not being coated onto a length of sheet material. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,857 recognizes the problem of trapped air affecting image quality because it affects the thickness of a layer of processing liquid covering an emulsion or negative sheet and thus recommends that such trapped air be confined to an area outside of the photograph's image area.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a shield in the form of an apron or flap is attached to a single use, disposable container of processing liquid adjacent to a rupturable end thereof. The container may be a part of a disposable processing kit which is adapted for use in a film processor of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,249, 4,371,248, and 4,357,091. Generally, the provision of a rupturable container of processing liquid with an apron or tab is well known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,384, 4,200,383, 3,342,600, as well as the aformentioned '091 patent. However, none of these patents teaches or suggests that such aprons or tabs may be constructed such that they will substantially conform to the changing configuration of the surface of a supply of processing liquid as it is being directed into and removed from a reservoir, thus minimizing oxidization of the processing liquid and its entrainment with the ambient atmosphere.